The Pocky Battle
by Miyoko-tan
Summary: One shot! What will happen after Usui challenges Misaki to a round of the Pocky game? Misaki x Usui rated T because...o3o please enjoy and don't forget to review! (@o@)


**Hey guys! I was just thinking of random things, and I got something for a one-shot, so I hope you guys enjoy!^^**

**Oh and btw this is just going to be a one-shot…. a very short one too, but I hope you guys will still enjoy it!**

**Don't forget to like, and to Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa maid sama….or maid sama.**

**Misaki's POV:**

_It was non-stop! Gah! Usui could he stop following for one second? _I think to myself as I quicken my steps down the schools long stretched hallways.

Usui was not to far behind me, actually he was only about ten feet behind me, pretending to hide. The only problem though is that I could clearly tell he was there.

It was as if he was actually mocking me in a way! My anger was building up as he inched closer and closer, making ridiculous sounds.

"Usui, what do you want!?" I shout out in anger as I come to an abrupt halt, turning myself quickly facing him. He just stood there nibbling on the piece of pocky in him mouth, not making a single gesture or motion on his face.

"W-what are you doing?" I ask in a frustrated tone, while my right eye begins to twitch.

"Nothing much, just stalking the kaichou," Usui said in an emotionless tone.

My cheeks became a dusky rose pink from the comment, but at the same time I became irritated.

"Baka! Quit doing that!" I shout while raising one fist in the air.

"Awwww! Why?" he said with a pout on his face. I quickly averted my eyes from him.

"B-because I-I said so…" I said mumbling. _Crap why did I have to studer! _

"You clearly want me to continue, that kawaii stuttering proves my point," he says in a teasing voice, while he plays with the pocky in his mouth. I couldn't but help to watch him do so, but the fact of him doing that made me blush harder.

"Misa-chan?" Usui asked while snapping me out of my daze.

"Huh?! W-what?" I asked in a jumpy voice.

"Lets play a game," he says as he walks towards me.

"U-um sure, w-what type of game?" I ask in a shaky voice.

He smirks while polling out a piece of pocky and points the chocolate covered side facing me, "Lets play the pocky game."

"N-no!" I refuse immediately, but my blushing gets worse.

"well then...I guess the kaichou loses," he says in a mocking tone.

"L-loses?" I restate.

"Yeah, the pour kaichou finally loses of once!" he says in a flat cheering tone. That made me snap. He thinks that I, the kaichou of this school would lose to him?! NO WAY I WOULD EVER LET THAT HAPPEN!

"Fine I'll play!" I shout, as I bite my lower lip. _stupid why did you let him get to you?_

Usui smirked again, and I slowly bit down on the chocolate cover end while closing my eyes as hard as I can, dying from the embarrassment. He does the same, on the opposite end.

We then start, each one of us nibbling off the ends, causing our faces to inch closer, and closer together. Now my face was steaming, I couldn't believe how close his face was to mine! /

My eyes were now open, since I didn't want to lose. I continued to bite as well as he, as we finally reached the last part of the game.

As the pocky shrunk in to the length of a mere centimeter, Usui pulled the last piece into his mouth. _No he can't win…._

I pulled him by the color of his shirt towards me, causing his eyes to widen, and I deeply kiss him. My face turns crimson red, as I search for the last piece of pocky. It takes me a good 20 seconds were I finally find it and I pull it out of his mouth with my tongue, and I replace it into my mouth. I then push him away from me, panting.

I can't believe what I just did! I covered my mouth and I look up at Usui who has a small blush on his face, but he was also chuckling to himself.

"Wow kaichou, I didn't know you knew how to french kiss, you surprise me everyday~" he said in a teasing tone. I blushed even harder and yelled.

"You stupid idiot it was your fault for challenging me!"

"Yes, yes I should've know that the kaichou doesn't like to lose," he says as he walks towards me, pulling me into his strong, muscular arms.

"B-baka," I mumble as I bury my face into his chest. He lets out a small chuckle and kisses my forehead.

"I know," he responded.

**Well I hoped you guys liked it, and please people...don't kill me with super mean comments…...Arigatou…...0u0**

**Ps: **_**Please dont forget to review!**_

**~Miyoko-tan**


End file.
